Because of two days off per week, people like to travel with their families increasingly. Besides, there exist many travel-lovers or tour professionals. After each travel, some people will file their multiple pictures taken in the trip on websites or composing travel notes in personal blogs. However, when reviewing those pictures and travel notes after a period of time, people may forget some processes of the tour.
Currently, although larger websites, such as Yahoo, provide forums for browsers to discuss scenic spots thereon, tour information is not complete. Because it is not possible to visit only a single scenic spot in a trip, without complete information of travel routes, a decent tour course cannot be planned. In addition, on the websites of tourism agents, only the names of locations are labeled, without marking relative locations. It takes travels' time to search information by themselves, which turns out to be time-consuming and the searched information may be incorrect.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of management for tour information, which can record complete tour routes and show clearly on a map. Thereby, it is convenient for a traveler to plan his tour course.